Seeing an Illusion
by Kaitosouta
Summary: What if Naruto showed up as a Ninja of Hidden Air Village? What would the villagers think about it? How will they react to the new Naruto? The Naruto that wasn't so happy and annoying? Again one of those Leavetrainback to Konoha stories
1. The beginning

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but Sanasa and Zero are mine._

:Seeing an Illusion:

_Uzumaki Naruto,_

_A person born to lie in the shadows_

A person that was always shunned 

_Because of his identity,_

_Naruto the fox_

_Naruto the demon_

_All who saw him called him those names_

_Uzumaki Naruto,_

_One who had great courage_

_Courage that was wasted_

_On the worthless and unloving _

_Land of Konoha_

_The carrier of Kyuubi,_

_The one who felt all the pain_

_The one called Uzumaki Naruto_

_Hated for Kyuubi_

_Fools, all of them_

_All of the villagers_

_Who hated him _

_Because of the fox_

_The fox _

_That had been sealed_

_The fox that had been sealed_

_Inside of him from birth_

_What would they think_

_If they saw him now?_

_What would the think _

_If they saw him like he really was?_

_No longer the smiling idiot,_

_No longer the person that was hated_

_But as someone,_

_Who had the respect_

_Of many people in his land._

_What would they think,_

_If they say him in a different way_

_They was as if you saw a hero_

_Because Uzumaki Naruto was a hero_

_The hero of Hidden Air Village._

That was really hard to write. Do you know how long that took me? 3 minutes. 3 MINUTES. This isn't a one-shot poem. This is just the beginning of Naruto's adventure. I'll come up with the beginning of Naruto's adventure when I get some good reviews

Kaito Souta


	2. Stonger than you think

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but Sanasa and Zero are mine._

_Summary: R&R please. What if the villagers decide to kill Naruto after sasuke comes back? But what if once the villagers cut off naruto's head, The real naruto popped up and the dead Naruto was a flesh and bone enhanced Kage Bushin. And this new Naruto is a Member of Hidden Air Village? What if he's going to enter the Chuunin exams? Oh the humanity! Note- Ch.1. is a poem_

_Reviews:_

Jen : It's not my fault I wrote that. I'm 10 so it's hard to write stuff like that. (Especially if your parents are telling you to go to bed) I don't understand fine poetry. (as my friend calls it) hah, I did update it !

MingShun:I liked writing the poem. This isn't a project or anything. It's just a story that I want to write because my friends wanted me to. If it was a project I would have it finished in like 1 week because I don't want to do it but I want to do it so it will take a longer time.

:Seeing an Illusion:

" KILL HIM, KILL HIM!" all the villagers shouted. All the villagers were happy to see that Naruto, after he had returned from capturing Sasuke, was tied up on a wooden cross where they were currently trying to cause the blond as much pain as possible.

Naruto already had his chest cut open and his blond hair was already thickly matted with the blood that was coming out from his body.

All of Naruto's classmates were there and so was his Team Jounin, Kakashi. His classmates were all trying to keep from laughing. Naruto knew that they hated him like everyone else.

But what angered them the most was the reaction that his teammates gave. Sakura gave him a look of utter disgust and hatred. She finally thought she had a chance with Sasuke with him gone. Sasuke's reaction was to just say "Hn" and look away. Hinita's reaction was one that not many people expected. She gave a loud cry of " Naruto-kun" and tried to get to him.

Kakashi was the one of the three that was angry that this had happened, he arrived here soon after the villagers had tied him up. Only Iruka was faster then that.

When Iruka came, he started untying Naruto's ropes. The villagers seeing this, tied and gagged Iruka. Iruka was about the only one to try to help him.

Kakashi was trying to talk the villagers out of it. Being a jounin, kakashi couldn't attack the villagers.

The villager raised his sword and prepared to cut off Naruto's head. Kakashi seeing this had no choice but to kill the villager.

As Kakashi threw the knife at the villager's head, the villager already had his sword coming down on Narutos neck.

When the knife reached the villager, the sword sliced through Naruto's neck. Immediately, loud cries of cheering were heard all over Konoha when Naruto was dead on the ground.

'_Sensei, I have failed you' Kakashi thought while his eyes were looking down._

Even Neji was showing some discomfort about the bloodied Naruto on the ground.

Suddenly, the area filled up with smoke and covered corpse of Naruto.

When it cleared, a bright Yellow Light that shone like the sun blinded the villagers. When the bright light ended, what the villagers saw was something that they wouldn't believe.

The dead naruto was nowhere to be seen but a new Naruto had shown up. Every single villager's eyes were widened when they saw the Naruto in front of them.

The Naruto In front of them was different than the Naruto they knew before. His expression was no longer the happy and annoying one, but an emotionless one.( think Heero Yuy from gundam wing) His eyes weren't the sparkling blue that they were before , they were dark blue and showed a sadness and despair. His cloths weren't the bright annoying orange that he used to wear, they were replaced with light blue baggy pants, a white T-shirt, and a dark blue vest. His leaf hiate was worn on his arm (think shikamaru) but a air hiate was worn on his forehead. On the back of his vest there was the Uzumaki clan symbol and the air symbol right below it.

" So the demon isn't dead yet?" a villager unwisely said to Naruto. He charged towards Naruto intending to kill him. The villager underestimated Naruto.

As soon as the villager charged toward Naruto, Naruto went into a defensive stance and killed him. What shocked the villagers and his classmates was that naruto's face showed no remorse. It didn't show any sadness that he had just killed on of Konoha's villagers.

The killing of a fellow villager angered the other villagers to no ends. Naruto noticed this. He said in a low and deadly tone " Do you want to get killed too?". The villagers were shocked again. His tone of voice clearly stated that he was anticipating what would happen next. The scarier thought was that Naruto actually WANTED to kill them. The slightly crazy look in his eyes told them that if they triggered him, the whole village of Konoha would be destroyed, burnt, and basically destroyed beyond belief.

Kakashi was the first one to say something after the moment of uncomfortable silence.

" Naruto, is that you?"

" Yeah it's me. I'm here for the chuunin exams. I won't talk anymore until we get to the hokage's office" Naruto replied in a monotone.

" Don't you have teammates?" Kakashi asked. _'Great, of all the questions I could have asked I had to ask that one'_

" They're here already"

Another bright flash of yellow occurred and standing behind Naruto were two ninjas, a girl and a boy. They were about the same height and they both looked as if they were the same age as Naruto was.

The girl was wearing light blue baggy pants ( I like baggy pants) , a light blue t-shirt, and she also wore a dark blue vest like Naruto. On the back of her vest there was a Uzumaki Symbol and a air symbol underneath it. Her hair was pulled back in a spiky ponytail. If you saw her your senses would immediately tell you " don't mess with her, she's dangerous"

The boy was wearing dark blue baggy pants, a dark blue t-shirt, and a dark blue vest. His blue vest was just about the same as the rest of his teams. His expression was more serious than Naruto's and his face was even more emotionless than Naruto's. He was one of those guys that if you met him at a supermarket, you would immediately take your groceries and buy them without looking back at him.

"O.k. I'll l-lead you t-to the Hokage's office." Kakashi said. Kakashi had a reason to be surprised. His teacher, the fourth Hokage, was the only other person he knew that could make that yellow flash. No one in the world would be able to copy that move unless….

Kakashi sighed as he led the air ninja team to the hokage's office. No villager dared to make a nasty comment to them because they knew that they would pay dearly with their lives if they did. Sakura was stunned. _'How did naruto change so much?' and she also had another thought 'I won't let him get into the way of me and Sasuke!'_

Sasuke was more hidden about his thoughts but as he walked calmly from the scene he was thinking rapidly _'Why is that dobe here? I thought they got rid of him. A dobe like that doesn't deserve to live. But he did manage to defeat me. It's time to get revenge'_ Little did Sasuke know, Naruto was already stronger than him by 2 or 3 times.

:Hokage's Office:

Tsunade was sleeping with her head on the desk. She ignored the papers that were on her desk in mountains.

" Tsunade-sama!" a random ANBU shouted.

" Huh?…w-what?" Tsunade said groggily.

" The demon-" The ANBU started , then he was thrown into the wall.

" Don't you ever call Naruto that!" Tsunade shouted at him.

" Na-ruto is outside wan-ting to co-me in." The ANBU said while trying to not lose consciousness.

" Oh!" Tsunade said as she threw the ANBU out of the window.

She opened the door and let Naruto in.

" Hey, Tsunade-baba"

Instead of hitting him from the anger of being called a hag, she merely sat down and started talking.

" Naruto, I suppose you went back to you home country"

" Yes I did. They treated me better than this place ever did. "

" yes that is true. In Air Village you get more respect because they know you are the Uzumaki Clan heir and you are a hero for ending the wrath of Kyuubi. In leaf Village, the people don't know you are the Uzumaki clan heir, you are born to take over Air village, and you are Yodaime's son."

" Like they would care, all they care about is themselves. They don't care about the safety of other people."

" Don't talk about bad memories Naruto" Tsunade said. She didn't want Naruto to remember the hard past he had in Leaf Village. Since she was the Hokage, she couldn't destroy the village herself. She could only make laws and destroy the laws. She could exile people for being mean to him but then the whole village would have to shut down because of lack of population.

" I won't. Anyway, can we join the chuunin exam?"

" Yes, you can."

" Thank you Tsunade-baba"

" Naruto, you don't have to call my Tsunade-baba. Just call me Aunt."

" O.k." Naruto said while smirking. Naruto wasn't only the son of Yodaime. He was also related to the first hokage, the second hokage, and the fifth. None of the villagers knew this. If they had then they wouldn't have called Naruto a demon so many times.

Naruto and his team left the Hokage office. The crowds that had been in that area were already gone.

As soon as they left they heard a voice that was very high-pitched shouting: " NARUTO-KUN!"

'_feh, like I'll fall for that.'Naruto thought ' You've never called me Naruto-kun before Haruno. If you think I can't see the kunai behind your back, you're wrong.'_

Sakura neared them. " Ne, Naruto-kun. Do you want to eat ramen with me?"

'_if she seriously thinks that ramen is the only thing on his mind then she's gonna be so surprised' This time it was the air girl that though it. ' Naruto's not the same anymore, Haruno'_

" No." Naruto replied. Secretly smirking at the rejected pink haired girl. Sakura's expression was not the one that she always had for Sasuke, it was an angry one.

"WHY!" Sakura screamed into his ear.

" Haruno, if you think that Naruto is the same as when you met him, you're wrong. Naruto is smarter than he seems and he is 20 times stronger than you." The air girl said.

" Sanasa why bother? She's just going to give up anyway. She hates me" Naruto said.

" Bitch! What are you to him? His girlfriend or something?" Sakura sneered at the air girl.

" Actually, I'm his sister. But I doubt you would care. Why don't you go after Sasuke-KUUUUUN or something.?" Sanasa said the last part sarcastically. It was obvious that none of the air ninjas liked Sakura.

" Fine! Maybe I will!" Sakura said while turning around. Before she left, she shot the kunai at Naruto.

" Hn… Her aim is as bad as the breath of a dog." The air boy said. The kunai that Sakura threw landed about a mile away from its target.

" Come on, Zero, Sanasa, I want to explore a bit"

A/N: Is this acceptable? I think I made some grammer mistakes. But hey, can you blame me? I'm in 6th grade. My grammer sucks. Review Please


	3. I smell something

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but Sanasa and Zero are mine._

_Summary: R&R please. What if Naruto showed up as a Ninja of Hidden Air Village? What would the villagers think about it? How will they react to the new Naruto? The Naruto that wasn't so happy and annoying? Again one of those Leavetrainback to Konoha stories_

Reviews:

Arnoldstrife- why not? For all you and I know, I may not really be 10.

:Seeing an Illusion:

:Streets of Konoha:

" So…. Where are we going?" Sanasa said.

" I dunno maybe we can go to the ninja academy and scare little kids until they pee their pants!" Zero suggested.

" RAMEN! RAMEN!" Naruto shouted. It was true that he wasn't a ramen-obsessed freak anymore but on some occasions he would go crazy and eat as much as he could. In Air Village there wasn't a single shop that sold Ramen. But when they traveled to Sand Village and Cloud Village, they always left with their wallets empty.

" Fine, ramen. But you're paying for it." Sanasa said.

" YAY! RAMEN!" Naruto joyously shouted.

You see, these three members of the air team are suppose to be cold and indifferent to everyone. But one thing that they hold in common is that they always stick-up for each other. They act coldly because if they acted welcomingly to other people, other people would figure out their weaknesses and try to kill them.

:Ramen Place:

Naruto was finishing his 6 bowl as he listened to the current events that had happened in Konoha when he had left.

Even though almost all of Konoha wanted Naruto dead, there were some that treated him like a friend. Right now the Ino-Shika-Cho team was helping him. Ino, Shikamaru's, and Choji's dads were all on his side. Ino's dad because he had a strange sense of justice, Shikamaru's dad because he had figured that Naruto was just a innocent boy with his I.Q., Choji's dad because Naruto had given him 10 bags of chips. ( yes…naruto bribed him)

" Then Sakura ……, then sasuke…." Ino babbled.

" hey ino." Naruto said trying to get Ino's attention.

" What?"

" Is Sakura and you still Sasuke obsessed?" Naruto meekly asked, scared that Ino might do something to hurt him.

" I'm not but Sakura is. She sleeps outside his door everyday. All she can talk about is him." Ino huffed. " besides, I'M with Shikamaru."

" Really? Oh Shikamaru you lucky dog!" Naruto teased.

" I know….man girls are troublesome." Shikamaru said then he mumbled the last part.

" Oh well, thanks for filling me in. And Shikamaru do you think that Sakura will attack me? Because she tried to do it after we came out of the hokage's office"

" Hm… looking at the situation now… Sakura may be enough Sasuke obsessed to kill a whole army for him. She's way to desperate now. If she tries to you either have to make her lose consciousness or kill her." Shikamaru replied. The whole Inoshikacho team hated Sakura. They all thought that she was a bitch.

" Thanks….I think"

:At an apartment:

" So guys, this is where we're gonna live." Sanasa said looking around at the apartment.

The apartment was dirty and unkept. The place reeked of rotten things. Most likely something died in there.

" Dudes, I know there were no more apartments but did we have to get this one?" Sanasa said while wrinkling her nose at the smell.

" This one was the safest. No one lives around here so they won't feel the effects of the seal we're going to put around the door so no one can get in while we're gone." Zero explained.

" Whatever. What I'm scared about is that the villagers might come and try to murder us tonight. The Hokage DID tell everyone that we were here. Luckily, no one knows that we live here."Naruto voiced his thoughts.

" The lady at the front desk hates us too you know. She almost was going to call the guards when we came. Only the paper that the Hokage wrote permitting us the right to be there allowed her to let us in. And she still thinks were dangerous."

" This sucks………"

" Well, I'm ready to sleep how about you?" Naruto said while yawning

Naruto was met with silence

" Well are you?"

Then he heard the sound of snores from Zero and breathing from Sanasa

" Hey! Not fair!"

: The next morning…:

" WAKE UP!" Naruto shouted right near the two sleepers ears.

" What the f23&?" Zero shouted

" WAKE UP! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Naruto shouted back

" Late for what?" Sanasa said while slowly waking up from her sleep

"uh…I forgot'

" THEN LET US SLEEP YOU IDIOT!" Sanasa shouted. Hey, Who wouldn't be mad at him for that? No sleep stunts our height.

:2 hours later:

The shouting of the villagers were heard once the air team stepped out of the door. So Zero had said right, the villagers HAD been trying to break into their apartment last night. Like Zero said though, there was a seal around the door. That seal allowed no sound to be heard in the apartment so the air team slept well. Many of the villagers were asleep on the floor. Tired from their efforts of breaking in.

" Serves them right" Sanasa said as she threw some of the bodies out of the apartment house. " They shouldn't have tried to break in. You know what Naruto? I think they still think that you're stupid."

" We'll prove them wrong once they see themselves laying on the shore of the yellow river ( it's a river in china if you don't know). "Sanasa said while throwing even more bodies out.

" Hey naruto! Look over here!" Zero shouted.

When Naruto and Sanasa went over to Zero they saw Sakura laying on the floor. On her chest was a piece of plastic that read 'leader'.

" She was the one that organized this probably."

" Oh Sakura how could you?" Naruto sacastically said while he dropped to the floor clutching his chest.

"I wonder how many more times until they finally realize that we know that they're doing this and we can kill them."


End file.
